Ariel
Princess Ariel is one of the Disney Princesses. She is the 16 year old daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. Prince Eric is her husband, while Melody is their daughter. Series The Little Mermaid Ariel first appears in The Little Mermaid, in which she is shown as being adventurous and curious about the world of humans, a fascination which angers her father, as merpeople are not allowed to make contact with the human world. She and Flounder go in search of human objects in sunken ships, which they take to a seagull named Scuttle to know what it is. Ariel falls in love with a human prince named Prince Eric after saving him from drowning, and visits the sea witch, Ursula, who agrees to turn her into a human in exchange for her voice. Ariel must make Prince Eric fall in love with her and romantically kiss her within three days, otherwise, she will belong to Ursula. Unknown to Ariel, this agreement is part of Ursula's bigger plan to trap Ariel's father, King Triton, and steal his trident. After being transformed, she is soon found by Eric and is taken back to his castle. Ariel almost manages to obtain the "kiss of true love", but is stopped by Ursula's underhanded tactics. On the third day, Ursula transforms herself into a human, calling herself "Vanessa" and using Ariel's voice, and bewitches Eric to make him marry her. After learning from Scuttle that the woman is Ursula in disguise, Ariel disrupts the wedding and regains her voice, but the sun sets as Ariel and Prince Eric are about to kiss, transforming Ariel back into a mermaid. Ursula takes Ariel back into the ocean, where she is met by King Triton and Sebastian. Triton trades himself for Ariel, enabling Ursula to claim his trident. In the battle that follows, Ariel is trapped at the bottom of a whirlpool. Before Ursula can kill her, Eric kills Ursula by ramming a derelict ship's splintered prow through her enlarged torso. At the end of the film, Ariel is transformed into a human by King Triton's magical trident and she leaves to live with Eric and were married. The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea This 2000 direct-to-video sequel shows Ariel, having given birth to a daughter named Melody. When we first see Ariel playing with her newborn daughter, many toys of Flounder, Sebastian and other fish can be seen in the room, showing that she misses her old friends and family. When Melody's safety is threatened by a sea witch named Morgana (sister of Ursula, who died in the 1989 film), Ariel and her husband Eric decide they must keep Melody away from the sea, and to this effect, they build a large wall separating the castle from it. Melody's love of the sea proves too strong, however, and when Melody falls into Morgana's clutches, Ariel is forced to temporarily resume her mermaid form in order to rescue her and save Melody from Morgana's scheme. In this time, Ariel briefly returns to her grotto as seen in the first film, and studies the objects, (which we are left to presume survived King Triton's anger in the first film) and keeps looking for Melody. This sequel features Ariel becoming an over-protective parent for her daughter, effectively taking over the role of her father in the 1989 film. Ariel is the first and only mother of the Disney Princesses. The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning This direct-to-video prequel features Ariel as a young mermaid. King Triton, her father, has banned music from Atlantica because it reminds him of his deceased wife. It is also shown that Ariel and her sisters were raised very strictly after their mother's death. She learns about music after stumbling onto a forbidden music club. With all her heart, Ariel vows to help her father realize how wonderful music really is. At the same time, Ariel becomes a victim of a plot by Marina Del Rey, the girls' governess, who wishes to become Triton's attache. In the end, Ariel is successful in her quest, and Triton restores music to Atlantica. Appearance She has fair skin, long red hair with a bang and blue eyes. Mermaid She has a green tail with paler green, translucent fins and wears a brassiere made out of lavender seashells. She has large, deep aqua blue eyes and full red lips. Royal outfit #1 She wears a pink and white gown with silver barrettes on her hair and pearl white earrings. Normal civilian She wears a dress with light blue sleeves, a dark blue bodice, and a blue and white shirt. She also wears a big royal blue bow in her hair and black heels. Wedding dress She wears a long puffy-sleeved, white floor-length wedding dress with green trim and a sparkling golden tiara on her veil. Christening outfit She wears a gold and white dress and wears a low ponytail, decorated with a white bow. Princess gown She wears a sea green off-shoulder dress that has a translucent veil outside, the sleeves of the dress are puffy translucent lacey. She also wears violet seashell-shaped earrings and sea green stilettos. Nighttime For bedtime, she wears a frilly pink, long-sleeved, floor-length nightgown. Ariel dress.jpg blue-dress-ariel-24367635-291-410.jpg littlemermaid_941.jpg Little-Mermaid-Screencap-the-little-mermaid-1877240-720-480.jpg pink-dress.jpg 503872_1280423464710_full.jpg Personality Ariel is an independent and determined young mermaid. She spends her days singing, daydreaming, and adventuring with Sebastian and Flounder. She is also an adventurous and brave girl. Description King Triton's youngest daughter Ariel is independent, impulsive and adventurous. She feels confined by life under the sea and yearns to be part of the human world above the waves. Ariel is determined to follow her own dreams, not someone else's. Trivia *The name "Ariel" is of Hebrew and means "lion of God". *Her name along with her sisters' starts with "A". *She's the only princess who is not a human being. *Ariel's princess personality is "Spirited". *She is the first princess to have a daughter. *Ariel's web personalities are curious and free-spirited. Category:Disney Princess Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Ariel Category:Royalty Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Category:The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning